Rileyisms
by cuteswede
Summary: A Look At Riley Through The Eyes Of Those Around Him. HAH. I still need a good summary. It's a fluffy, sweet fic about Riley Poole and an OFC, Kate. Enjoy.
1. Stolen Dinner

**A/N:_ Story behind the story title: So, this is my first story... I love writing fic but don't have nearly as much time to do it as I would like. But, after seeing National Treasure: Book of Secrets all of these thoughts came flowing into my brain... and I began to write for the first time in a long while. All these "thoughts" I would have were about Riley and things that I loved about him. I pictured what he would do in several random situations... and it became this story called - "RILEYISMS" because that is truly what they are... kind of a bunch of oneshots and drabbles put into somewhat of a story with a plot. HAHA. You'll see what I mean when you read it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Riley, Ben, Abigail or random treasures, aliens and destinations I might mention. If I did, they would so be here with me! HA! I do own the original female character, Kate._**

_**Notes: "Rileyisms" is "safe" for pretty much anyone to read. I don't like using profanity. I don't like slash. I don't like to write about detailed sexual situations. Personally - I don't think Riley would be one to just "sleep around" with anyone. I think he's respectful. Of course I don't have anything against people who want to write that way, hey - we all might enjoy it once in awhile. I just want this to be a "sweet" fic and have it suitable for even our younger readers... because I think there's a lack of stuff for them to feel comfortable reading. Right. Whew. Message me if you have questions, comments, concerns about this. **_

**_Basically, all you need to know when you read the story is that "scenes" will be separated with a line like this so as to not confuse the reader. Onward!_**

* * *

There's something about Riley that I've always loved.

The way he eats.

It all started something like this:

"Are you gonna eat all that?"

I looked up, raising an eyebrow, my fork just about in my mouth. "Are you... serious?" His plate is near empty and the waitress brought out our food no more than 6 and a half minutes ago. Somehow in the space of that time, he has devoured a plate of french fries and the biggest bacon cheeseburger known to man.

My plate looks full, like really full, and I can't believe the next words that come out my mouth, "Fine. Just. Eat it." I put my fork down, and scoot the plate over in front of him.

And, it's okay; I'm not really hungry anyway. He's been through a lot…and he deserves to eat. As he scoops a large fork full of pasta up, I sit back and begin to ponder…

How did I get so lucky to snag Mr. Riley Poole? It seems like I should have some sort of logical reason, but I don't. I simply don't.

I've always taken an active interest in history, I don't know why, maybe it was because when I was in High School I had an American Civilization teacher who made that whole time period come to life for me. Ever since then I found myself taking classes, reading books, and pondering what it would have been like to live with some of the greats. Who are those greats you might ask? Well, people like Abraham Lincoln and Benjamin Frankin. Men and yes, women too who shaped our wonderful country.

So, that's how I met Riley. I bought his book. Yes, I am one of those girls who actually paid attention to the news of the Knights Templar Treasure and the City of Gold being discovered. I am one of those girls who believe in conspiracy theories. I am one of those girls who knows my way around a laptop. And so I THINK that's probably the only reason Riley and I are friends. It can't be my beauty, it's my brains. Yet, there's some comfort in knowing that. Some comfort that Mr. Riley Poole knows he can be himself around me. No pressure.

HA. The spaghetti sauce is dripping off his chin. I can't help but smile. He's so… real. He's so… Riley. I continue to watch him, wondering what could possess him to eat two dinners in less than ten minutes.

"Hungry much," I smile and hand him a napkin and he takes it gladly. I love the way his blue eyes sparkle behind those wide-rimmed glasses.

He wipes his chin and smiles back, "…'m sorry. I haven't eaten much lately."

"Why not?"

"I've been working, Kate. You know that. I've got a lot of stuff going on this week." He sighs, leaning back, but not quite content with the way his stomach is feeling. "Hey, wanna get pizza?"

"RILEY!" I can't help but laugh… hard. I look into his eyes and I realize he's not kidding.

The waitress approaches our table, "Hi, everything tasting al-…wai….did…. you…."

I smile up at her, "He's a little hungry."

"You don't say."

"Could you get our check please?"

"I'll be right back."

I shake my head, focusing my attention back to Riley who is sopping up the rest of the pasta with his bread. Flabbergasting. Is that even a word? That's how he makes me feel sometimes. But, it's cute.

I decide to flip the bill tonight. He's not thinking about anything but his stomach. And I… well, I… can't help but notice the smug smile on his face as he is looking through his cell phone; undoubtedly searching for the nearest pizza place. He's cute… in that geeky, awkward kind of way. And I'm just happy to see him happy.

He's not always happy. Sometimes he's cranky, annoying, childish, or just a complete spaz. I simply adore when he's perfectly Rileyisticly happy. And this is one of those moments.

"Ready to go?" I ask, signing the credit card slip, pulling my purse over my shoulder.

"Yup." He gets up, taking one last swig of his ice water. "Pizza here we come."

I roll my eyes and smile. "You want to drive?"

"Sure Katie - thanks." I hand him the keys, it's my car but I'm not that fond of driving. Luckily, Riley is. Driving makes him feel more "manly" or something. At least that's what he tells me.

I settle into the passenger seat, with perfect confidence in him getting us to the pizza joint in safety. My thoughts drift as Riley pounds the steering wheel, along to the beat of the music that plays on the radio.

I think back to when we first met. It all went down at the Library of Congress. It was the President's Day celebration, and the night was filled with a bunch of stuffy dignitaries and overly dressed women.

* * *

"Riley, I'd like you to meet Katie Jorgenson. She bought your book." Benjamin Gates said, motioning him a bit closer.

Riley raised his eyebrows, "Reaaallllyyy, I mean, uh, of. Course."

"Right." Ben stated, clearly annoyed with his young friend, "Anyway, Katie is working at the Library of Congress for the summer, kind of a semester abroad if you will."

"Ah. Fascinating…So, how is it spending your evenings with over twenty million books? Must be stimulating." Riley's tone was filled with boredom and leave-me-alone snootiness.

'I oughta slug the kid,' Ben thought to himself.

"Thank you Riley, it is. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff in here. If you'll excuse me."

Riley watched as she walked away, clearly annoyed. At that moment, he actually felt Ben's eyes burrowing into his very soul.

"WHAT?" Riley remarked, rather loudly.

"What is your problem this evening?" Ben questioned, with a very serious tone.

Riley shifted his weight, uncomfortably, "Listen. Ben. I know you feel bad about the fact I don't have a date this evening. But, you don't need to rub it in by bringing over some chick who you probably picked up at the desert bar. Aren't those chocolate éclairs to die for though? I mean – I tell ya –"Riley stammered, the look on Ben's face grew more intense. "Dude – I'm – chill, alright?"

"That happens to be a very smart, talented and extremely nice woman – who actually took the time, seeking me out, so she could be introduced to the man who wrote your BOOK!"

"Wait. Wha-" Riley furrowed his eyebrows. For some reason that hadn't made any bit of sense to him.

Ben straightened up, fixing his bowtie, "Alright. Never mind. Have a good evening."

"Psh. Whatever. They're out of éclairs." Riley managed to spat out as his best friend walked away.

* * *

"Kate? How's about we just grab some pizzas and take them back to my place? I'm kinda not in the restaurant mood at the moment."

Riley's voice broke into my thoughts; I turned to face him processing what he had just said.

"Mm, what Riley?"

I realize we're at Godfather's pizza now, the red neon lights reflect in his glasses.

"Let's get the pizza to go. You know, I'm. Gonna. Take. It. To. My. Apartment. Coo'?" Riley spoke slower, as if I couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Yeah. Yeah, fine. Just… hurry. Do your thing. I gotta get home."

Riley looked somewhat… upset. What was that about?

"But, I thought you'd wanna come over for my pizza party!"

"Riley! My goodness. Okay, yes. FINE. Just go get the pizza!"

With a cheesy smile he hopped out of the car and ran for the door. I just smile, enjoying the few minutes of quiet until he turns that noisy radio back on. Normally I love rocking out with him, but… not tonight. Tonight I'm calm and I just feel like crashing.

To anyone else it would seem as if Riley and I would never become friends. After the way he treated me the night of the President's Day bash … I would probably agree with you. But I'll never forget the night when it actually happened.

* * *

I was working the night shift, due to get off at 10:00pm, or as soon as I had shelved all the turned in books. It was a quiet night at the library. Most normal people do have lives on Friday nights so I can't say I was surprised about that.

What I was surprised to see was Riley, at the end of a shelf of books, in a moderately lit area. The table he sat at was covered in books, papers, pens and his ever trusty laptop. I pretended not to notice he was there at first. I half wanted to avoid him at all costs. It just figured the guy would be a snob. I agreed with every bit of his book. In his book he was smart, witty and totally intelligent and I so wished that would have been true in real life. He knew things. He knew about government conspiracies and nothing would have given me more pleasure than hearing him talk for hours on end about this stuff. But, no. He wouldn't even give me the time of day… he wouldn't even respect the fact that I thought he was pretty much freaking amazing.

"Hello."

His voice startled me, and I dropped the book I had been holding. I bent down to pick it up, feeling his eyes look me up and down. At least I had cute business woman look going for me tonight, even down to the black pumps. "Sorry to disturb you." I didn't even turn his way.

"No problem. Hey… wait a sec- I know you… You're that library girl."

I closed my eyes tightly, afraid to turn around and look into those blue ones. Must. Not. Turn. Around. "No, sir, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He pushed his chair back, and stood up. Crap. Think. Run away. Make a mess. Do SOMETHING.

"No. It's Kate right? Hey… Listen… I –"

"My name. Um, It's not Kate. It's uh…"

His shoulders drooped. "Come on. Yeah it is." He was walking close now. I had to do something. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to look at the guy. I had admired him so much. But, he was such a – "JERK!" I yelled. Oh. My. Gosh. STUPID.

"Jerk? Well, I'm Riley. Nice to meet ya."

I had to fight the smile playing on my lips.

"Jerk…" He put his hand on my back, "Turn around."

I did. I slowly did. I didn't want him to think I was crazy. And then – he saw it. My eyes were brimming with tears. Why? That was so stupid.

"Hey.. are you oka-?"

"Sorry. …'m fine. I have dust in my eyes. These old books." I tried to laugh, anything to avoid making direct eye contact, at least until I regained my composure. What was wrong with me?

Riley grinned, and I didn't know why. It kind of scared me a little. "What are you…" I began, only to be cut off by his finger pointing to my blouse.

"Katie. That's your name. Aha! I knew it!" Riley laughed. And then he just went off, "Look, I'm sorry for being a big freak the other night at the bash. Let's just say… I wasn't myself. I hardly am anymore. It's this work you know? These endless ideas just hacking at my brain and… augh… it's' so frustrating you know!"

I look at him, his eyes full of depth and conviction. I feel myself wanting nothing more than to get inside his head. I want to understand the genius behind Riley Poole.

"Apology accepted." That's all I can muster, and he smiles. A real, genuine smile.

"Hey, come over here. I gotta show ya somethin'!"

It was at that moment, I realized my Friday night had taken a turn for the better.


	2. Mac And Cheese

**A/N: At long last, here is Chapter Two for your enjoyment. I appreciate all of the comments made, but I would love more. Really. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Again, thanks to everyone who reads this... more on the way soon! Have a Rileytastic day!**

* * *

"Hold this will ya?"

I suddenly notice the dome light is on, and Riley is standing there shoving pizza onto my lap. He ordered two large pizzas? I can't believe him! What is he thinking?

The drive home is mostly silent. We get to his apartment and I find myself relishing the idea that I get to spend the night cuddled up on his really expensive La-Z-Boy couch, eating pizza and watching movies until I pass out. He lets me stay here sometimes, when it's too late to drive home. He never has liked me to drive home by myself. That's just him. He always thinks I'll run out of gas or something… and since I live about a half hour away, I gladly accept his invitation. Saying no to Riley is impossible. He gets this look on his face that's all about 'What? My apartments not good enough for you? You'd rather abandon me?' thing. I can't stand it. Or maybe I can, but I don't admit that to him.

I immediately go for the couch the minute he opens the door, leaving him to carry both pizzas and a bottle of root beer. What does he expect? I LOVE this couch.

"Scootch over." Riley walks into the room, a slice of pizza hanging half way out of his mouth, and a pizza box balanced in each hand.

I reluctantly move over a bit, and just stare at him. He props his feet onto the coffee table and leans back, "Ahhhh…" He lets out this sigh of relief and hands me a piece of pizza. It looks like it has been overcooked, but I don't care. I eat it anyway, because someone has already eaten one of my dinners tonight and I'm not about to get cheated again.

He keeps eating. And it's cute. It's really, really cute. I don't even know why. It must have something to do with the happy sparkle in his eyes, the smug look on his face and the way he chews. Yeah. The way he chews is cute. It kind of reminds me of a little boy. A little boy who is having his most favorite meal – like Mac and Cheese or something.

Mac and Cheese. It reminds me of a time when Riley was sick.

* * *

"Sit down Riley."

"I have to go to work."

"No you don't. Will you please just sit still for a second? I'm trying to take your temperature."

"That's just… wrong."

"Shush."

"Ben says that, and I don't like it."

"Riley!"

"Okay."

I took the thermometer and stuck it under his tongue.

"Ish ishz sho shtupid." Riley's words came out all ridiculous.

"I told you to be quiet. So, be QUIET."

A few minutes later I'm taking the thermometer out of his mouth. Yup. The boy sure isn't going anywhere today.

"But Katie, I told you. I have to be at that gala. There is NO WAY Ben'll let me miss it. He'll… do…. evil things to me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Like?"

Riley shrugged. "Bad things. Like throw me into a deep hole of death and despair."

"Riley, you've already been there, done that."

"Oh. Oh yeah. But, um… this would be like twice as deep…"

"Okay. But you're still… soooo not going."

Riley grumbled, tilting his head back towards the ceiling. "Kate…"

"I'll call Ben, don't worry."

We spent the next three days bunked up in his apartment. I didn't want him to be alone, and if you knew Riley at all you'd understand the importance of taking care of him.

He had all the wretched signs of the flu, but being the stubborn man he is I still found myself making macaroni and cheese for him.

I took it to him while he was in bed, propped up by a large amount of pillows.

"Oh great! I'm starved!"

"Hold it buddy!" I pulled the bowl away from him, "You've got the flu. You need to take it easy… I figure it's pretty mild but still…"

"Yes Nurse!"

"Hey!"

"Okay."

I handed him the bowl and he started eating with delight, and I thought.. wow… he's on the mend!

Well, I thought that… until about 11pm that night.

I sat reading by his bed when he weakly turned his head towards me, "Kate?" He whispered; his voice hoarse, "Please"!

"Hmm?"

Riley coughed, oh how it must hurt him. "Kate? I need your help so bad. I really...I...gotta go." His voice was louder and shaking with pain.

I rubbed my eyes, waking up. My voice filled with concern, "Riley? Go where?"

Riley swallowed hard, the pain in his stomach becoming intense. "Kate," Riley turned white, "I think I gotta puke...I..." His voice became full of emotion.

"It's ok. I'll help you. C'mon."

Riley pulled himself up, grasping my arm. He flinched and let out a painful sob. After a little bit of a struggle walking, we found ourselves in the bathroom.

"Awww..crrrraaappp..." Riley moaned, falling to his knees in front of the toilet.

"Are you okay?"

"Nooo..." Riley's head hovered over the toilet bowl, the world spinning around him.

Before I had a chance to ask why Riley began throwing up violently. I immediately kneeled down by him and massaged his back in small circles. "Oh Riley, hun, it's okay. Let it go. Let it alllllll go." And he did.

I sighed with relief. It appeared he was done for the moment. He was now leaning against the wall, breathing hard and holding his weak tummy. I just looked at him sadly then slowly stumbled to my feet. "Let's get you cleaned up."

I wet a washcloth in the sink and walked over and knelt by him, wiping his mouth and chin.

"I'm...so... c-cold...Ka...Kate. Pl..please..." I saw some tears fall down his hot cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing his back, trying to get the blood flowing. But, that wasn't the problem. He was burning hot. "Stand up okay?"

After the war between Riley and the toilet was over, I dragged him to his bedroom.

"Here now love, let's get that nasty shirt off." I looked at him. He looked so pale and his eyes were so tired. Lifting his shirt up off his head became a difficult task, and it was lucky I was there to assist him.

I went to his closet and looked inside. Nothing but nice dress shirts and ties. What the? Does this boy ever do his laundry? Luckily I found a white tee-shirt in the bottom drawer of his dresser.

"You are so lucky Riley, or else you'd have to sleep in your suit." I smiled slightly, reaching the shirt out for him to take from my hand.

"At least I'd look smashing."

"Right…" I laughed, "Just put the shirt on and get your butt in bed. Please?" I'm still waiting for him to take the shirt, when he doubles over, not able to stand on his own anymore. I take his arm, shocked by the heat of his skin, and set him down on the foot of the bed. "Here you go. Ya alright?"

He looks up at me, his hair sticking up all over the place, unshaven, with eyes so bright and blue. They were longing for me to just take care of him, he needed that right now. So, without another word I start to dress him, slipping his shirt over his head, bringing his arm through each sleeve, and then I pull it down over his chest. He has his eyes closed, and he's kinda rocking back and forth… like a….child. A child who just needs his mommy to make the sickness go away.

At that point, I'm pretty sure my motherly instincts took over. Taking his hand gently into mine I said, "Sit up Riley. Let's get you into the covers."

He reluctantly agrees and scoots back so his head rests on the pillow. It's then I look around his room, leftovers of mac-and-cheese still remain so I begin to pick up a bit. Last thing on earth he needs to see right now is any kind of food that's been sitting out for more than two days.

After disposing of all the waste in the kitchen trash can, I return to the room and find Riley staring up at the ceiling. I wonder what he is thinking about, but I don't want to interrupt… especially if he has another wave of whatever that crud was in the bathroom. Didn't ever want him to live through something like that again.

His voice is wavering when he says, "Kate? Am I gonna die?"

"Riley! You're not gonna die, it's the flu!"

The corners of his mouth curve into a smile, "I know. I've just always wanted to say that." He begins to laugh, while I just stare at him, as his laugh turned to a cough.

"Settle down boy." I walk over and sit on the side of the bed, "Do you want the covers on?"

"Nah, not yet." He grimaced in pain, discomfort… I wasn't quite sure which. "I hate this. This really just sucks." He places his hand on his forehead and rubs it. "I got this blasted headache that's never going to leave!"

I don't say a word, but my face is full of worry, I can tell. I couldn't think of what to do for him… next thing I know my hand is on top of his stomach. I begin to rub it gently, small circular motions, and the pain on his face seems to subside. "Oh Kate… that's… mmm…" He kinda moans and stretches his arms above his head. I figure he likes it.

My fingers trace little hearts on his stomach. I don't know. It just seemed natural. Riley doesn't seem to notice, and all I want is for him to feel better. My poor, sweet, geeky Riley. His breathing becomes steadier now, I think he's near asleep and that is so comforting to me. I run my fingers through his hair and then lean over, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

Yup. Gotta be asleep.

I begin to stand up, my hand sliding off his stomach, but I'm surprised to feel him reach for me. He places my hand back on his stomach and covers it with his. "Don't go…" He whispers.

I smile slightly, "You're supposed to be asleep." I take my free hand and rub his cheek. He's burning up and I wish so very much I could do more for him. But, no pill I give him seems to help.

I watch as he turns his head towards the palm of my hand, and a shiver runs down my spine when he kisses it softly.

"Ri..-ley?"

"Shh…" He kisses my palm one more time and whispers into it, "Thank you."

"…for… what?"

"For helping me out of… well," He swallowed, "The bathroom, and just…everything else."

I'm kind of nervous. I don't even know why. "Mmhhm, Riley, that's what friends are for."

"You're the best."

He shivered and I realized his covers were still down around his legs. Prying his hand off of mine, I tugged the covers up, tucking them under his chin. "You need to sleep, sweetheart." Sweetheart? Did I seriously just call him sweetheart?

"…'kay I will, thanks."

I run my hand through his hair once more, and pat the side of his face. Then I got up, stretching. I guess it'll be another night on that lovely couch of his.

"Kate?" His voice sounds soft, and I want to make sure I hear him so I go back over and sit on the side of the bed.

"Yes, Riley?"

"Do you believe me?"

"Believe you? That you're sick? Of course. Who was it who just witnessed that scene in the bathroom? Hm?" I touched his nose and smiled.

He just rolls his eyes. "No… not… that. I mean, well, er, do you believe that I've seen the President's Secret Book?"

Oh. This again? The whole time I've known Riley he's always been nervous about his book, especially since it wasn't really "sought after" or "respected."

"You should know by now that I do."

"No, but… really. Kate, I never even got to hold that thing in my hands. Do you know how frustrating it is to come THISCLOSE to something you live your life for, and then walk away?" His eyes are all passionate again, and I wonder if the Tylenol will ever kick in. I love hearing him talk like this, but not when he's in pain and torment.

"Listen, who was it that bought your book at midnight at Borders? Who was it that practically stalked Benjamin Gates just so he could introduce us? Who basically lives and breathes for whatever amazing thought you're going to have next? Me. And I trust you. I know you."

He licks his lips and smiles up at me, his eyes are getting kind of droopy now and I wish for the sake of his poor body he'd just sleep. But, I should know better. The wheels never quit turning in that wonderful head. When he's not awake, he's dreaming of some new idea or contraption.

"Sleep, Riley." I tuck the covers back around him that have managed to slip off. I got up and walked to the doorway, pausing, listening for his breathing.

And I can't be sure if he was awake or sleep talking but as I turn out the light I hear, "No more mac and cheese please…. Ever."

I shake my head and smile.

I think sleep has finally come.


	3. Area 51

**A/N: Ya'll are wonderful for reviewing the story. Thanks so much to the consistent readers! Still...it would be wonderful to get a bit more feedback, so keep it coming alrighty? Thanks again! LOVES! Enjoy! **

* * *

"I'm full." Riley leans back against the couch and sighs.

I look over at him and could swear his stomach grew three sizes in one night. "Are you sure about that?"

He gives me this 'Are you kidding me' kinda look and I realize 'Okay, he's done.'

"Time for bed?" I ask, standing up, gathering some trash as I go.

"I'm not sure. Didn't you hear what is coming on next?" He points to the TV with determination in his eyes.

"Sorry. I was too distracted by your stomach."

He laughs, and so do I.

"It's a special about Area 51 and Roswell. We gotta see this!"

I sit back down next to him and he drapes his arm around my shoulders. I guess I sorta knew why. Area 51 has always been our thing. Ben and Abigail Gates wouldn't take the time to really listen to Riley and I about our assumptions of Area 51. So, it made perfect sense he'd want to stay up even later to watch this show. And really, so did I – because during the commercial breaks it made me remember the time when Riley and I had our own little adventure in the Nevada desert.

* * *

It was meant to be a little vacation for us and Ben and Abi. We had spent the day by the pool, walking around various casinos, and taking in the sights of the Las Vegas Strip.

When we stopped for an early dinner, Riley struck up the inevitable conversation of Area 51.

"You know, we're probably not too far from Area 51. I wanna try and find it."

Benjamin Gates rolled his eyes, "Riley, we've been over this. Even if you could get a great car with four-wheel drive and somehow manage to drive through an endless desert with no marked roads and suddenly come across what you think is THE Area 51, you'd be shot by law enforcement long before you even THOUGHT about crossing that fence."

Riley wasn't letting up, "Yeah. That's what you would assume. But, my tracking models on my computer will no doubt find me a covert way in."

I sat and listened with heightened interest. Riley's book was full of evidence of the secret base's existence. I don't remember doubting him for one second as he continued on explaining to Ben the possibilities of finding a way in.

Sure, the odds of actually finding the base were slim. I mean, who could drive on that kind of rugged terrain without getting caught by someone or some…thing. Like a cactus.

"We could go tonight!" Riley exclaimed.

"Abigail and I have a little thing to go to. But Riley, by all means…you can go."

I looked at his face, he seemed quite letdown. "I'll go." I whispered, to which I received a bright smile.

Later that night, while Ben and Abi were gone Riley and I made preparations to go. We packed food, bedding (in case we got lost), our laptops, and miscellaneous gadgets that Riley swore we needed.

The drive through the desert was hot and never-ending. But, I didn't mind…I was with Riley. This was our element, and I knew we had to find SOMETHING in order for his night to have been "worthwhile." Our truck seemed to handle the terrain well, though it was bumpy and on more than one occasion I slammed my head into the ceiling. Riley was relentless… so we kept driving, and driving… and driving. I kept an eye on the tracking models, but it seems like the farther we got from the highway… the more… lost… we became. Lost? That thought had never entered my mind until I saw this kinda nervous look on Riley's face. "So…" He began. Great, here it comes.

Before he could speak the truck seemed to leap into the air and land with a hard thump. We were at a complete standstill.

"What did we hit?" Riley exclaimed, shutting off the engine and grabbing his flashlight. He hopped out and began to survey the scene. "We hit a flippin' cacti."

"Cactus, you mean?" I corrected. "Cacti is plural."

He just stared at me blankly, "Kate, I know you got a minor in English. But, please. Now is not the time. This is a rental truck!"

I smiled and then said, "I'm sorry. I'm coming." I hopped out of the truck; we didn't cause much damage, except the front was a little scratched up.

Riley sighed. "I'm a dead man."

"No, you're not. It's just a scratch. We can cover that." I tried to console him, but he wasn't easily convinced.

"Maybe if I had more than one percent."

"Riley," I laughed, "It's okay." I walked around the front of the truck and wrapped my arms around him. "No worries, mmkay?"

"Yeah. Well, what are we gonna do now? We're LOST!" He said it, finally.

"You're tracking modules…..?"

"Yeah, they aren't really workin right."

I sighed, "Okay. Look… it's dark out here. We can't get our bearings. I say we just camp for the night and we'll start with the sunrise."

He shrugged, "Yeah alright. But I'm not sleepin on the ground. Have you noticed the freaky critters everywhere?"

Luckily, the truck we rented had a pretty good sized bed in the back. And, being the smart guy Riley was he had remembered to bring a big ole air mattress. After pumping that up, and piling a lot of blankets on top we climbed into our home for the night.

"There is one good thing about being in the middle of nowhere." I said, trying to find a comfortable spot on the lumpy "bed".

"What's that?"

"The stars, Riley. Look at them!"

He leaned back, "Yeah. Wow. They sure are." He continued, "I'm just really kinda ticked about not finding what we were looking for."

"Trust me Riley, we'll find it someday. We'll keep looking."

He smiled over at me and began to rummage through his bag until he pulled out his book. I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Gonna tell me a bedtime story?"

"Yeah. C'mere." He pulled me toward him, wrapping his arms around me from behind, and I gladly leaned back into his embrace.

He began to talk in a very serious toned British accent, "Ello my dear, today we are reading from the lovely book, "The Templar Treasure and Other Myths That Are True." "This is an amazing epic, which will go down in history forever," He scoffed and pulled me in tighter and then continued on with his commentary, "Chapter 10: Area 51 and Roswell." He continued on with the story, pausing to laugh when he'd mess up the accent.

After his reading was finished, he set the book down and held me close. I was shocked by his affection. It was very rare he was this way with me; I wasn't "his girl" or anything… right? Maybe it was just the fear of the dark? Or was he cold? How can you be cold in a desert?

I sighed, just enjoying the warmth of being next to him. We both looked up in the sky and he whispered into my ear, "Watch for UFO's okay?"

Somewhere between 3 and 5 in the morning, I drifted off to sleep. But, not before we had seen several strange objects darting around the sky. This seemed to satisfy him enough, and I think he must have fallen asleep too, his head resting on mine. I can't be sure, but I think I felt him kiss the top of my head… or maybe that was just a dream.

* * *

The show is near over. Riley turns to me with a really happy, content smile on his face and I can't help but just want to squeeze him tight. Yet, like I said… it is a rare moment for that to happen, and I don't want to push it.

I smile back and tuck my hair behind my ear, looking towards the screen. He's still looking at me, I can feel it. It kinda… scares me. Or makes me nervous. Or something.

And then, I feel his hand slowly sliding into mine… it literally sends a shiver through me… I didn't expect it at all. I entwine my fingers with his. The show comes back on and his attention is immediately on the television. Yet, I sit there… a small smirk on my face. I look down at our hands clasped together and it makes me want to… cry. It's so sweet and innocent. So, Rileyistic.

I study his hand. For some reason, I can't help but look at every detail… and I adore the way his thumb rubs my finger… up and down. So soft. I love his hands. I've always been mesmerized with the way they fly over the keys on his laptop. Mmm… I adore him. All this, and I'm not even "his girl." Strange.

* * *

**A/N: NOW REVIEW! If you took the time to read this, I love you. Heh.**

**It's been brought to my attention that there's a bit of confusion about the use of the word Cactus, or Cacti in this Chapter. I'm pretty sure Cactus is singular and Cacti is plural. You can look on wikipedia or websters dictionary lol ... Sorry if this confused anyone! I'm from Arizona..and I'd feel like an idiot if I didn't know the usage of that word! LOL ) So, sorry to anyone that may have upset and/or confused.**


	4. A Confession

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Back with Chapter Four! Please Review! I will probably have Chapter Five up within just a couple of days so read quickly...and enjoy. HA! Also, if you have any questions about this story...feel free to ask. Or if you have any suggestions. I have a LOT more "Rileyisms" in me, but I will take all feedback into consideration. It's gonna get even better, I hope. HA! Luvs to you all! R & R equals LOVE! **

* * *

"What do you say we step outside and get some air before going to bed?" Riley yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

I looked at my watch. 2am. "Sure." The show had just ended, and my hand feels cold now he has let it go. I secretly feel sad about it… but I can't tell him. I watch as he goes over to the coat rack. He pulls a black hoodie over his head. I grab my corduroy jacket and without saying a word to one another we walk out onto his front steps. He breathes in the night air. It probably feels good considering all the food he has eaten. His stomach needs to breathe. I find myself giggling. Funny, this is the first time in awhile that he doesn't have his laptop with him. I try and choose my words carefully… I'm not really sure how to act, and that is a strange feeling.

"Beautiful night." He says, looking up towards the sky.

"Mmm. It sure is."

"Wasn't that a great show? I swear… we were so close that time in Nevada. Ugh. It just frustrates me…"

I sit down on the steps, and soon he plops down next to me. "Whatcha thinkin'?" He asks, a smile on his lips.

"I was just… I wasn't."

"You were."

"Nah."

Riley laughs and looks straight ahead, probably staring at his Ferrari. I stuff my hands into my jacket pockets, realizing how truly cold they are.

"You know…" He begins, "I don't know if I ever told you this… but I really appreciate the time you take to listen to me."

I shrug, "I'm just glad you let me hang around you. I've learned a lot from you, I really have." I slide one of my hands out of my pocket, and begin to play with a string that is hanging off my shirt.

I can feel him watching me, and I'm nervous. I start to fidget a bit. I pick up a little twig and begin to play with it.

"Kate…"

"Hmm?" I don't look up into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

And then I realize I have to tell him. It's been a secret, but I don't want to hold it in any longer. I'm just scared of how he'll react.

I look up into his eyes, "I'm… I… Riley… I've been writing a book… and I had a meeting yesterday with a publishing company, and they're really interested."

His eyes get big and curious, and I can't breathe until I hear him say, "That's great!"

"Wai…what?" I thought he'd be upset. I pictured him getting angry… because I was "stealing his ideas" or something.

"No, no… Kate! That's wonderful. It's always been a dream of yours. What's it about?" Riley asks, getting closer to me, a passion in his eyes.

"It's about some conspiracies, the City of Gold… I… just some ideas I came up with."

"Oh… Hmm…" Yup, there it was. My heart sunk into my stomach. I knew he'd be upset.

"I've been meaning to tell you… I…" I can't seem to form proper sentences anymore. I have so many emotions running through me. I want him to hug me. Congratulate me. Something.

He bites his bottom lip, and I feel like crying. Say something, Riley!

"Well… maybe…you'll have better luck than I did." He stands up and stuffs his hands into his back pockets. A tear slides down my cheek. Who would have thought that less than 15 minutes ago he was holding my hand and smiling at me? I shouldn't have told him, but what was I supposed to do? I can't lie to Riley. When there is something wrong, he sees through me. Maybe he has X-Ray glasses or something that can peer into my soul. I shuddered.

I stand up and face him, "Riley…"

"Hm?" He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.

I cup his chin in my hand, "Do you want to add some of your thoughts into it? Perhaps a chapter or something?"

He smiles and shakes his head no, "Kate, I'm happy for you."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

He wipes a tear away from my eye with his thumb, "What's that? No tears." He opened his arms to me, "Get in here," I hesitated, "Right now!"

I lean into his hug, burying my face in his neck, letting the tears flow freely. Yet, he just holds me… rocks me back and forth like a child.

I adore him. He's my best friend.

And even though I know he didn't appear upset with me now… there have been times.

* * *

I shudder thinking about all the things I said to him that night as he was sitting at his desk.

"Riley! I don't understand you! All you ever do is sit on that computer! You don't even pay attention to anything BUT that… Ben has called like…what… six times tonight? Why won't you return his call? Is this all because HE seems to get the glory for finding the treasures…or what? What is wrong? He's your best friend! I guess that means nothing to you."

I know I shouldn't have said all that to Riley. Although it was partly true, it wasn't what he needed to hear at that moment. What I had needed to do was tell him that everything would be okay. I didn't want to be another reason for him to be stressed out or worried. And he had been lately.

When I had gone to see him earlier in the day he told me that Ben had invited him to a convention in New York City at the end of the week. For some reason, he wasn't too happy about it… he told me it was just gonna be a bunch of business people who couldn't care less about HIM being there. For some reason, Riley didn't seem to understand his worth to Ben.

So, the next day while at home I had basically spent the whole day at my computer desk. Thinking. I had a table next to me that was covered in pictures. Out of nowhere I looked up and saw Riley leaning against the doorframe. I whispered, "Riles, hey…how did you… come here."

He seemed shocked to hear my voice and stumbled over himself as he entered the room. He walked over to me and I gently handed him a photo.

"That was a happy day, wasn't it?"

He kneeled down next to the chair I was sitting in, "Yeah. It was fantastic. The day Ben, Abigial, Patrick and I found the Templar Treasure. Wow. I wish I could go back and relive it... incredible."

A small smile formed upon my lips, "I was in New York, visiting some family and such. My friend, who happened to attend the press meeting, called me sometime the following morning and told me what an amazing event it was. I remember him talking so much about you... I was so jealous. I thought I'd never be able to meet you." I laughed softly.

Riley looked up at the side of my face, he seemed to want to be there in my mind, seeing these memories, he placed the photo on the table and grabbed another... "Ah yes, the President's Day bash at the Library of Congress. What a night that was, hm?"

"It sure was. We met that night…""

"I remember." Riley breathed in deeply.

"It was beautiful."

"Yeah, I was total freak." He laughed and stood up and I couldn't help but notice how he was dressed. He wore blue jeans with a black fitted sweater and on his feet were his favorite black dress shoes. His hair was messy just how I had always liked it and his signature glasses perched on his nose. There was no denying he looked amazing. I could tell he was getting ready to go be "famous" at his convention.

He walked around the room a bit, I don't know why, must have been trying to pick his next words. He came towards me, and his eyes seemed to melt into mine. I could barely breathe, just sitting there, taking him in. Somehow, I found my voice, "Are you...getting ready to go?"

"Yeah. You know how I was supposed to leave Friday? Change of plans... they got me on a flight to New York in about 3 hours." He sighed, sitting on the chair next to mine, "I have a headache."

I didn't say anything, just kept staring at his lips as he spoke.

"Are you...okay?" He asked, turning to face me. "You're quiet now."

I pursed my lips tight, to force back the tears and turned away from him, "I'm sorry."

He didn't buy it; he stood, and then kneeled down in front of me on the ground, his chest against my knees. I tried to choose my next words carefully, "I'm sorry about this morning. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable... and what I said about you and Ben. It's not my place."

I was staring at the top of his head, trying not to make eye contact.

"I'm comfortable when I'm with you... and so it confuses me, I want to help you...make you happy... but I can only make things worse when I act like this. I won't do it again. I'm sorry." My tone was completely serious and sincere. At least, I thought so.

I swallowed back my emotion, my hand had found its way to his hair now, and I played with strands of it delicately, while trying to keep focused. I just wanted him to accept my apology, move on, go on his business trip and still be his friend. The silence was deafening.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he quickly placed his finger on my lips, "No. Don't. Shh.. You need to wait." He began to stand up, my hand sliding down his chest, "I have to go."

I felt a little bit of my heart breaking, not wanting to be parted from him just yet. He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead, "I left some extra pizza in the fridge for ya. If you need to get into my apartment… here's the key." He handed it to me.

Is that it? Is that all you can say Riley? I SAID I WAS SORRY!

He squeezed my hand, and then slowly made his way to the door, leaving me with silent tears falling down my face.

Is that seriously… all?

He turned around, slowly, "Kate… you have nothing to worry about. I'm Riley. And believe me, I deserved what you said." He smiled, "You know I adore you Kate. Just, thank you for making me understand that a bit more." He turned to leave, and I didn't want him to… not at all. "I'll call ya from the car."


	5. Comfort

After I told him about my book, we both decided it was finally time to go to sleep. Knowing he wasn't upset really comforted me a lot, but I made a promise to myself that I would involve him in every bit of the process of my book release. And maybe, just maybe… he'd want to come with me on my book tours. I wasn't really sure at this point if it would be much of a success, but whatever happened, I wanted Riley to have a part in it.

As I lied down on the couch, finally drifting into sleep, my heart began to swell up within me. There were things about Riley I wouldn't admit to myself, and I was starting to feel it come undone. I rolled over and fluffed my pillow, trying to find a comfortable position so I could clear my mind and get the sleep I desperately needed.

It didn't help that I could hear Riley "tinkering" around in the next room, getting ready to go to bed. I rolled around again, slamming my head into the pillow. This is ridiculous. I looked at my watch: four am. Was it even worth sleeping anymore? This couch wasn't nearly as comfortable as it had been in the past. I laughed, and sat straight up.

Riley was still bumping things around in his bathroom. I heard the sink come on and my silly heart couldn't take it anymore. I just HAD to see him AGAIN before I could fall asleep. I stood up, and adjusted my tee-shirt and pajama pants Riley had let me borrow. Slowly I walked toward his bedroom door, wondering what I would say to him when I saw his face. I stood in front of his closed door, and took a deep breath. Here goes nothin'.

I knocked twice. I heard some footsteps, shuffling and a bump which was followed by a whiny, "Owww.." Ha! That's so Riley. He quickly opened the door, and I just stared at him. He wore only jeans and his hair looked like it had been through a whirlwind. I blushed slightly, "Hi…" I squeaked out.

Riley smiled and looked past me into the living room. "Everything… okay?"

"Mmm, yeah. It is." I bit my bottom lip, and looked straight into his eyes. "I… ehhm…"

"Do you need some sheets? Another pillow?" Riley asked, stepping towards the hall closet. When I didn't say anything, he turned around towards me with sheets in his hands. "Is this –" He looked into my eyes and licked his lips, "Kate? Is this fine?"

A small smile formed on my lips as I shook my head yes, taking the sheets from his hands.

"You sure?"

"Yes… well, no… no, I just… I can't sleep…"

"Oh." Riley chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Um, tell ya what… you can sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch."

I was shocked. "Oh… no, Riley. I couldn't."

"Come on…" He took me by the hand and led me into his bedroom.

I felt myself blushing even more. Why couldn't I say what I felt?

Riley turned down the covers, "Now you climb on in here and get all cozy."

I couldn't say no to him.

And truth be told, climbing into his sheets was so comforting …

A lot of things are, when it comes to Riley.

For one thing there is something so stable about seeing him at his laptop, typing away and creating some masterpiece. Often times when I'm working at the library he will come and do some research there… I will watch him when he doesn't realize it. He has such focus in his eyes, and it brings me comfort knowing he's content to sit and play on his laptop until closing time.

More often than not he offers to give me a ride home from work. He told me it's because he worries about the creeps that come out at night in that part of town. I can't help but give in to him, and since I moved here I have barely put 300 miles on my car. Riley takes me everywhere, and it's… comforting to him. And to me. I like it that way.

Even though he wears a dress shirt and tie lately, I love when he's simply comfortable Riley. I always have this urge to cuddle him when he wears his signature outfit: blue jeans, a tee-shirt, and a navy blue hoodie and converse shoes. Yet, I still haven't cuddled him. Sigh. Will I ever get that chance? There's something so wonderful and familiar about him when he dresses like that.

I can't help but memorize the way he looks sometimes.

Like that one night about two weeks ago.

-------------------------------------------------

"How you two doing?" Benjamin Gates asked, pouring more champagne into his Abigail's glass.

Riley smiled, glancing towards me and then back at Ben. He swallowed, "WE are doing fine."

I couldn't help but notice the emphasis he put on the word – 'we.' I blushed and looked down towards my plate of food.

Ben and Abigail were always taking us on "double dates" and yet, neither Riley nor I ever admit that is what they were. We simply accepted them as "friendly business meetings" because usually Ben and Riley would spend the majority of the evening talking about treasure. Abigail and I would laugh it off and talk about our own lives and work. She and I had always seemed to get along. We were both interested in museums, old artifacts and the men we had dinner with. So, it was always comforting to have her to talk to… though, I never mentioned my thoughts about Riley to her. For some reason, I couldn't. I knew she would tell Ben and then Ben would tell Riley and Riley would hate me. Sigh. At least, that's what I always told myself.

But, hearing him say "we" like that really stunned me. I wondered what it all meant.

"That's great." Ben said, cutting a perfectly bite-sized slice of steak. "Any plans for the weekend?"

"I thought we had that exhibit opening in San Francisco." Riley began.

"No… that's next week. Riley. Didn't you get the memo?"

Riley laughed, "No, I guess I missed that bit of information. It didn't send to my satellite." He shook his head, as if in disbelief.

"Well, since you DON'T have anything going on… maybe you could… FIND something to do. You know -- something worthwhile." Ben raised his eyebrow and looked sternly at Riley.

I caught that. I looked back and forth between them. Riley looked totally perplexed. Ben looked like he was going to hurt him. Abigail looked at me and we both smirked. Riiiight. Something was OBVIOUSLY going on. Probably another treasure hunt or something. I sighed. I was going to be without Riley for a whole weekend. I could feel it coming… I just couldn't figure out why it made me feel -- sad.

Maybe Abi and I could go shopping.

And I don't know why I was shocked when I realized a treasure hunt was exactly what this was about.

"Riley, I need your help this weekend. How's your computer doing?"

Riley grinned, "It's perfect. As always."

Yup. That's definitely it.

After dinner was over, Riley wanted to go for a walk. I agreed. The weather was beautiful, the moon was full and as we walked around the grounds in front of the Lincoln Memorial I couldn't help but feel my heart beating faster.

"I love this place." Riley said, sitting down on the steps.

I looked up to the statue of Lincoln and smiled, and then took a seat next to him.

"So um… gonna be alright this weekend? You can stay at my place if you want. It's closer to Abigail. Maybe you two can hang out." Riley's face was just a few inches from mine.

"Sure, yeah… or maybe I'll offer to work on Saturday. I could use the extra hours." I bit my lip.

I began to take him in. I literally felt myself looking him up and down, memorizing every detail. Riley wore a white dress shirt, black vest and black slacks. He looked good. Amazing, even. He wore contacts tonight, and his eyes were crystal blue. I watched as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar.

Breathe.

"Mm," He stretched his arms behind his head, "Yeah, that sounds good."

BREATHE! I could literally feel his breath on my cheek, as he scooted closer and draped an arm around my shoulders.

"You alright?" He laughed, obviously noticing the strange look I had on my face.

I smirked, "Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking about how quiet it will be without you for a couple days. That will be NICE!"

"HEYYYY!" Riley whined. "I thought you liked IT!"

"I do." I whispered.

The smile that formed on his lips was adorable. I looked into his eyes. Kiss him.

KISS HIM. I so wanted to kiss him. I longed to know what it would feel like… those soft, happy lips against mine. I just… wanted to know.

Riley reached over and took my hand into his, and I was shocked… I breathed in deeply. It was the first time he had ever done that… I watched him carefully. He squeezed my hand tightly and lifted it up towards his mouth. I nearly trembled as his lips pressed against the palm of my hand.

Oh, Riley… My heart was screaming inside my chest, I wanted so badly for him to know and understand that.

I looked up at the side of his face, finding myself staring at his cheek. It looked so soft, and his eyes reflected the Washington Monument in the distance. At some point he must have realized I was staring at him like some idiot.

Riley turned towards me, a delicate smile on his lips, "What are you looking at?"

"You." I whispered, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

He blushed. I couldn't believe it.

I looked into his blue eyes, and moved a little bit closer towards him. He smiled, and leaned into my embrace. Finding some inner courage I suddenly found my lips pressed against his cheek, near the side of his lips. I kissed him softly and then backed away, nervously awaiting his reaction.

Riley smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. And somehow, I just knew that the simpleness of that affection was more precious than any lip to lip contact. I knew that beautiful things awaited us… and that somehow, when it came time for us to actually TALK about our feelings… it would have been worth the wait.

-------------------------------------------------------

If only I could keep those thoughts with me all the time.

I snuggled down into his soft sheets that smelled like him. I felt so comfortable and happy. Riley walked over and flipped off the light.

"Need anything else?"

Besides you? I thought to myself.

"No… Riley I…"

"Hmm, Kate?"

"I… thank you."

"Don't mention it!" Riley smiled and turned to walk away.

I sighed and breathed in deeply, "I love you."

He didn't hear me, because he had already flopped onto the couch.


	6. Froot Loops

**A/N: Hey loves. I promised an update so here you are. Hope you enjoy it. This is the first chapter without a flashback scene and I think you're gonna like it. I am hoping to have another update for you by the end of the week... but I still have homework to do! LOL! So, we shall see. Thanks to all my consistent readers. It means a lot that you take the time to read my "baby." This is my FIRST Riley fic and it's been fun trying to portray him for ya'll. I think my next fic will actually be a Riley POV, and then I'm so doing a LOST fic...which will probably be Charlie or Daniel Faraday. But, just hang tight with me... -grins- Good things be comin'!**

**Thuraya Known - thanks for everything. I am glad to find another Charlie/Daniel fan! Daniel just cracks me up! We should talk sometime! lol.**

**Enjoy, read, review - please? Your reviews give me so much motivation! hearts**

* * *

The Next Morning

I was awoken by the sound of a constant buzzing noise inside of my head. It was getting louder and louder to the point where I was about to scream. I sat straight up, rubbing my exhausted eyes and looked to the source of the noise. Riley's laptop had some "alert" message blinking on the screen. Great. I looked at my watch – 9am. So much for getting more than 6 hours of sleep! I stretched and leaned back against the bed frame, taking in my surroundings. Riley's room was one crazy mess. Did the boy ever clean up after himself? I saw piles of clothes and shoes scattered about. Even his suit coat had found a little corner to live in. But, I couldn't help but smile at the remnants of his clothes he wore the night before folded neatly on his dresser. How is it that amid so much mess he took the time to treat his hoodie and favorite tee-shirt with such care? His converses sat right next to the dresser on the floor, neatly placed – ready to slip into at a moments notice. Well, at least he was prepared.

The buzzing was getting intense. I stood up, stretched my sore limbs and pulled my oversized tee-shirt down. I walked over to the computer and looked at the screen. The message simply said, "Alert: New Data Found. Click here for more details." Surely Riley would want to know about this. I stopped in front of the mirror on my way out his bedroom door, taking in my grungy appearance. The sweat pants and oversized Batman tee-shirt of Riley's hung on me like a dress. My light brown hair was tousled all over the place, like I had been riding in the Ferrari with the top down all night. And the slight bags under my brown eyes made it look like I hadn't slept in awhile. Sigh. Lovely.

I contemplated hopping into the shower real quick to wash away the night before but the buzzing continued and I didn't want Riley to miss out on whatever this "new data" was. No doubt something for Ben.

I opened the door and looked into the living room. Instead of a sleeping Riley I found a WIDE awake Riley, perched on the couch stuffing his face with Froot Loops, watching Saturday morning cartoons. I couldn't help but smile.

As he lifted the spoon to his lips, about to take a gigantic bite of sugary goodness, his eyes met mine and he stopped, "Heeeeyyyyy… G'mornin Sunshine."

The smile on my face spread wider, "Good Morning."

"Did you sleep okay?" He patted the spot on the couch next to him, motioning for me to come and sit. The buzzing was behind me, and I knew it was important. But, I couldn't help but want to have him all to myself… even for just a few minutes.

I sighed, sinking down next to him, noticing he still wore the same jeans from the night before only now he had a blue tee-shirt on. It brought out his amazing eyes, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Not to mention his messy, feathered hair that I just wanted to play with. Crap. Why was this happening to me?

"Want some Froot Loops?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

I smirked, "Maybe in a bit."

"No. You have to try them. They are SO good." He scooped a spoonful up and held it out towards my lips, "Now darling, be a good girl and eat your breakfast."

Riley's eyes were full of joy, as he fed the cereal to me. "There ya go. That's a good girl. It's yummy, huh?"

I burst into laughter.

"Shhh… Dexter's Lab is back on. I'm trying to calculate how probable his experiment actually is." Riley sunk back into the couch as he continued to eat, his eyes fixed upon the television.

I couldn't help but study him. It had become a habit of mine lately… and there was no stopping it. I became fascinated with his arms, and how they moved as he would scoop up a bite of Froot Loops. His tee-shirt fit tightly to his slightly toned biceps and as he would move they flexed. My eyes wandered down to his forearms. I admit it; I'm obsessed with that part of Riley. I have a strange fetish. Oh my. I'm a mess. This is pathetic. I found myself holding back a giggle.

This was RILEY. MY BEST FRIEND. You're not supposed to feel like this about your best friend. It's not right.

Riley finished his cereal, by lifting the bowl to his lips and slurping up all the milk. "Ahhhh." He let out a content sigh and leaned back, a small smile on his face. "That was good."

Thoughts of the "alert" in the next room entered my mind… just as I was about to cuddle him.

"Riles, the um… your computer was buzzing. That's what woke me up."

"Oh! Really!" He hopped off the couch and ran towards his bedroom. The next thing I know he's cheering. "YES! I KNEW IT! IT WORKED!"

I jumped up and shuffled into the room, he looked like a five year old on Christmas Day. "Ben's gonna flip!"

"Wha..? What is it?"

"Remember that cipher – code – thingy - whatever - we found on that old coin in Ben's treasure box?"

Oh, I remembered. That was the whole purpose of the excursion two weeks ago. Ben had been rummaging around in the attic of his house when he came across an antique box, inside of a hole in a crumbling wall. Upon opening it up he had found photographs, old coins, and letters from Charles Carroll to Andrew Jackson, about the Declaration of Independence.

Fascinating stuff.

"There was an actual cipher on it? Can you make it out?"

Riley's fingers were flying over the keys. "I'm GOING to. Ben and I have never had to try and read something off a material other than paper." He smirked.

I felt excitement rush over me. This was going to be good, I could tell. Maybe Riley would actually let me go with him and Ben on whatever adventure was to come next. My mind was spinning at a hundred miles per second.

What was today? Saturday. When do I work again? Tuesday. School? Heck, I could skip a couple of classes. Do I need anything from my apartment? No. I have extra clothes in my car. My car… does it have enough gas to get to Ben's? Maybe we'll take the Ferrari. What about my book? I had a publishing meeting at 8am Monday morning. Oh well, this is more important. I can deal with that when we figure this out.

"Kate?" Riley's hasty voice broke my intense brain meltdown. "Can you go get my glasses?"

I noticed that he was squinting at the screen.

"Sure."

"They're on the coffee table, I think."

I ran out of the room, my eyes darting everywhere as I searched for his signature glasses. "Where…where… where…" I breathed in deeply, and let it out as I saw them on top of a pile of books Riley had obviously been looking through earlier that morning. Grabbing them off the table, I darted back into the room not paying any attention to where I was going. Before I could even think about it, I tripped and fell flat on my face as I entered Riley's bedroom.

"Are you alright?" Riley ran over. He grabbed under my arms and lifted me up, making sure I was steady. We walked over and sat down on the side of his bed.

"Yeah…I dunno…what happened." I laughed.

Riley scanned the room, "My shoes!" He walked over and kicked them out of the way. "I'm sorry; I've been meaning to clean up this place."

"It's okay. How's the hacking going?" I smiled, offering his glasses to him. Riley took them from my hand and smiled, placing them on his face.

"Great. But, I need Ben. I gotta go." Riley smiled, "Which means I better get in the shower, right?"

I looked down, the sudden thought I might be left behind entering my thoughts. Riley lifted my chin, "And you're coming to." He smiled.

"To the shower?" I held back my laughter.

"Noooo… to Ben's. I'm sure Ben and Abi would love to see you." Riley winked and stretched. "I'll hurry. So, you can take one too before we go."

"Is there time?"

"For you? Absolutely." A wide smile spread across his face, and my heart started beating quickly.

Riley began walking towards the bathroom door, grabbing his favorite hoodie and tee-shirt on the way.

I stood quickly, "Riley!"

"Hmm?" He turned to face me.

"Umm…" I walked closer towards him.

"What is it?"

"You have some milk there." It was true. Remnants of his breakfast had formed a slight milk mustache on his upper lip.

"It'll come off in the shower." He winked, and began to turn away.

I reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him dead in his tracks. Riley furrowed his eyebrows, and squinted. "Hey, is everything oka--?"

My hands trembled slightly as I lifted his glasses off. I folded them carefully and placed them on the computer desk next to us. His lips curved into a confused half smile. "Thank you?" He whispered. I reached up and moved some hair off of his forehead, as our eyes locked.

Becoming slightly afraid of what to do next, I let the same motherly instincts that had taken care of him when he was sick come over me. I licked the back of my thumb and used it to rub the dried milk away from his lip. He blinked… slowly.

"Kate – you don't have to –"I cut him off by pressing my lips gently against his. At this point, he dropped the clothes he had been holding and wrapped those same arms I was in love with around me. He kissed me back softly, as I ran my hands through his tousled hair.

As our lips separated, I closed my eyes burying my head into his neck. Riley held me tightly, his fingers entangled in my hair.

Breathless, he stuttered, "Wha… was… that… for?"

The butterflies in my stomach were more intense than ever. "Mmm.. sorry love, I couldn't help it."

Riley played with my hair softly. I felt so safe wrapped up against him. His warmth was all around me, how I had longed for this moment – and I was reluctant to let it end.

He patted my head, and lifted my chin to look into his eyes, "We'll deal with you a little bit later." Riley laughed, and bent over to gather the clothes he had dropped.

"Right." I smiled, "We gotta get to Ben's."


	7. Glitch

**A/N: Hi dearies. Thanks for the continuing feedback! I'm sooo glad you like the story so much! I wrote this chapter in one night! Let's just say...my muse was alive. My best friend told me this story would never end because I've got too many "Rileyisms" in me.. HA. Maybe she's right. We'll see! A special thanks to EccentricElf23 for your awesome reviews, they made me laugh and feel motivated to write more! Seriously, ALL of you people reviewing gives me the motivation to keep going. THANKS THANKS THANKS! -LOVES-**

* * *

I love Ben and Abigail's house… err, estate. It's classic. Being a history buff myself I took quite an interest in it my first few times over for dinner. I got the full tour and detailed story from none other than Benjamin Gates himself. I'll never forget how pleased he was that I took the time to listen… he had tried to tell Riley as well but only got blank stares and sarcastic remarks.

Yup. Riley for ya.

Which is another reason why I can't quite figure out why I like Riley so much. I mean, if anything I should be attracted to someone like Ben. Now there's a man who relates well to me… yet Abigail is perfect for him. They can both talk history for hours. I'm only slightly jealous that Riley doesn't understand that part of me. Well, secretly… I think he does. But, he never admits it. That's okay though because he's into conspiracy theories which just happen to be my second love. So, hey we're all good. 

I realize I'm rambling in my brain as we pull up in front of the Charles Carroll Estate. There it is… beautiful.

"Heh… we're here." Riley puts the car into park, and we both look up at the looming mansion above us. "Wanna wait in the car?" Riley's finger jabs me in the ribs, as he smiles.

"Are you kidding? You'll get lost in there…and I'll have to come find you. Think they're awake though? It IS Saturday morning."

"You obviously don't know Ben." Riley took his sunglasses off and set them on the dashboard. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

We got out of the car, Riley lugging his laptop case over his shoulder as we made our way to the door. "Shall I break in this morning?" He winked.

"Do you get some thrill doing that or something?"

Riley smiled broadly and rang the doorbell. "Ten seconds…" He counted down under his breath and right when he got to zero the door flung open. "Riley! What are you doing here?"

"She's pregnant." 

"WHAT!" Benjamin Gates and I both exclaimed in unison.

"HA HA. Good times, man. Good times." Riley was in a fit of laughter as we entered his best friend's house. I kept my eyes on the back of his head the whole time. What a geek. "You should have seen the look on your face, Ben. Hah. Bring back good memories?"

Ben straightened up and peered over the top of his glasses into my eyes, "Kate. I'm sorry you have to deal with such a… Riley."

It was my turn to laugh, "And the funny thing is… I really don't mind. It's good to see you Ben."

We made our way into the library where we found Abigail sitting at a desk, looking over some papers. "Hello." She stood up and walked towards us, "How you two doing?" She shot me a wink and looked over Riley's way.

Before I could answer, it began. 

"BEN! I found something… on the coin. It worked!"

Ben stopped dead in his tracks, "Are you sure?"

"Yup. I scanned the coin into my computer and was able to find a program that takes biometrics, heat waves, stuff like that, it analyzes hard surfaces – not just paper or flesh and… things…"

Ben raised his eyebrow, clearly not understanding what exactly Riley was referring to.

"You know, like one of those fingerprint scanners."

"Oh, right. Okay." Ben led Riley over to the desk where Riley proceeded to setup his techy stuff. "Show me what you got."

Abigail stood up and walked towards me, "Sounds like Riley might be onto something." 

"Yeah, he's pretty excited – should have seen how fast his shower went! Normally he's in there forever!" I explained.

"What? And how would you know?" Abigail giggled, and I felt myself blush. 

"I didn't mean it like that! It's just…whenever we're going somewhere, I'll call him up an hour before just to make sure he's showered and all that… so we won't be late. Boy LOVES his showers."

Riley's voice cut into our conversation, "In my defense - It's where I do my best thinking!"

"Right," I looked over at him and winked. 

"Maybe we should make the boys some lemonade and then come and check out what they found!"

"Yeah," Riley stated, "I'm thirsty." 

_**About An Hour Later**_

Everyone stood around the computer, looking for anything that resembled a code/cipher/inscription… anything. Yet, our worst fears were realized when Ben cleared his throat and said-

"Riley… I'm sorry, but that clearly IS a smudge."

I eyed Riley carefully; the happy smile that had radiated from him just a few minutes ago had completely disappeared. He licked his lips and briskly yanked his glasses off, rubbing his tired eyes. "Something is wrong with my computer… it… malfunctioned." His words were laced with despair. 

Ben didn't say anything, just shot a glance towards Abi and I. The tension in the room was thick. 

Shaking his head Ben remarked, "Riley – it's probably an error with the program itself. Nothing your computer has done."

But, that was the end of it. Riley hated when his computer couldn't supply answers how it should. He stood up and walked towards the front door. I could tell by his steps he was upset. 

I started after him but was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm, "Let him get some air." I turned to face Ben and Abigail, their faces showed clear signs of concern.

"Look, it's getting late," Abigail's accent seemed thick, so I knew she was more upset than she let on, "I'm going to fix a sandwich or something for all of us. That alright Kate?" 

"Mmm.. oh, it's fine. Need some help?"

"Ben will help me, won't you?"

"Of course."

They both smiled at me and left the room, leaving me standing alone. I looked out the large bay window and saw Riley pacing back and forth by his Ferrari.

I had to talk to him. I stopped in front of the mirror on the way out the door. What an improvement since this morning. Upon spending last night at Riley's I discovered the extra clothes I had in my car were actually work clothes… so I wore a brown wool skirt and a white-button down blouse. My hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and yes… I even wore my brown-rimmed glasses today. I looked the school-girl part… very much a female version of Riley. I actually felt beautiful… my only wish was that Riley would notice.

The evening air was cool and breezy, and I almost felt I needed a jacket as I stepped onto the gravel of the driveway. Riley continued to pace, his hands stuffed into his pockets. 

I watched as he walked over to some trees leading away from the house, quietly I followed him.

"Everything alright?" I asked upon catching up to him, my hair blew in the slight breeze and I shivered.

Riley looked shocked to see me, he obviously didn't hear my approach. "Hey, yeah. Splendid."

I furrowed my eyebrows and made direct eye contact, "Wanna talk about it?"

Riley rolled his eyes and scoffed, "It's no big deal, really."

I smiled and glanced ahead, there between the trees was a little pond – "Let's walk down there, mmkay?"

Riley followed my gaze and nodded, "That's where I was headed anyway."

We walked together in silence, the sun was setting behind the huge trees and the air smelled of the freshness of early spring. 

Upon arriving at the pond, I sat down on the grass and was glad when he sat down next to me. All we could hear was birds chirping and leaves rustling. I gazed over at Riley; his eyes were fixed on the water in front of him that reflected the sunlight. It was beautiful. I noticed how adorable he looked in his jeans, green tee-shirt and black hoodie. Always a hoodie. I smiled, and my eyes looked down towards his shoes. Converse. Always converse. The left one was untied. Without a word, I leaned forward and grabbed his laces – tying them up. 

"There ya go." I whispered, playing with the frayed bottom of his pant leg. 

I felt his hand reach out and touch the small of my back; he rubbed it in small circular motions and sighed, "Thank you."

I looked back towards him, my bangs blowing in front of my eyes, "You got it."

Without another word being spoken, because really there was no need, he pulled me close to him and rubbed my arms. This was his way, sometimes when Riley is upset the best thing to do is to let him be until he comes around. He whines a lot sure, he complains and even argues… but there's another side to Riley. A calm, quiet and reflective side… and in getting to know him, I've come to realize that it's good to let those moments last as long as he wants them to. I leaned back into his embrace, content with the world knowing that whatever it is that is bothering him so much…he'll tell me eventually and all will be well. 

Eventually Riley and I walked back to the house, and were greeted at the door by Abigail. "Where did you go? It's freezing out here."

Riley walked passed her in a hurry, "We were so making out!"

"RILEY!" I exclaimed, winking at Abigail. "We so weren't."

"Yes we werrrre." Riley sang from the library.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well," Abigail began, "There's some dinner ready for you in the kitchen. Ben and I already ate, hope you don't mind."

I laughed, "Not at all. Coming Riley?"

"Too busy!" 

"Even for goldfish crackers?" Abigail tempted him, with a sarcastic smile.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Riley sprang from the desk and tore off to the kitchen.

_**Several Hours Later**_

I grabbed my cup of tea and headed towards the library, taking in my surroundings on the way. Elegant portraits lined the walls, each of them telling a story of their own. Great history rested inside of these warm stone walls. I noticed a small golden tea set perched on one of the Boston tea tables Abigail so treasured. Upon closer examination, I realized it was in fact "real." Smiling at such beauty I walked further down the hall, I could hear Riley's typing and soft voices coming from the library as I got closer. I reached my destination and peered through the doorway. Sipping my lemon tea, I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me…

Ben and Abigail were on an oversized chair on the left side of the room, reading together. Both of them had glasses and slippers on and the view I took in couldn't get any more romantic than that. Candles were lit everywhere. I tried to notice the title of the book they were reading as I passed by, making my way to where Riley sat at a desk in the back of the room. Ben's eyes looked up and met mine, a small smile playing on his lips. I smiled back and winked, noticing him place a kiss on the top of Abi's head as he continued to read.

I sat down on a loveseat in the middle of the room; it faced the elaborate oak shelves that were full of countless books. I wondered if they had all been read… and how many of them were from Ben's personal collection. I glanced over and noticed Riley's "Templar Treasure" book sitting on the end table next to me. Smiling, I set my tea down and picked up that oh so familiar book.

I had read it several times, in fact… I had lost count. Before I even met Riley it had been a great source for me to turn to. There was something about the way he wrote that inspired and intrigued me. It was laced with little jokes and quirky thoughts, and all of them meshed together to create his masterpiece. His great work. I thumbed through and read some of the chapter titles, sure there was the nitty gritty like the "Kennedy Assassination", "Area 51", "Watergate Tapes", "President's Secret Book," "Atlantis," and "9-11" but there were also some silly ones like "Could Have Had A Bigger House", "Blue-Green Man," "3:22 – My Idea" and "The Shoelace Factor." So many wonderful thoughts. I made a mental note to encourage him to write a sequel. After all, his story kept continuing and I don't care how many people buy your book… it's still worth sharing to those select few. There's always going to be someone who enjoys it, loves it, lives for it…

I sighed, placing the book back on the table. I was drifting into a sleepy mode now, and the quiet whispers of Ben's reading and Riley's fast-flying fingers lulled me into it. As I was about to slip into my dreams Riley's computer buzzed and his agitated voice sounded, "SORRY!"

Ben looked back towards him, "Riley. MUST you be so loud?"

I saw the smirk on Ben's face from where I sat, but Riley only had a view of the back of his head. "HEY…that's not…"

"Never mind boys…" Abigail's motherly-toned voice calmed the fit Riley was no doubt ready to have. He had been so frustrated that his computer malfunctioned and got everyone's hopes up for nothing. I knew he felt like he had failed Ben and Abi. He probably wondered why they still let us be here.

"We're going to bed anyway, right Mr. Gates?" Abigail stood up and stretched, smiling over to where I sat.

"Yes. I guess we are."

Abigail reached out and took his hand, pulling him off the chair. "Do you two need anything? The guest rooms are ready for you, if you'd like to stay the night."

"Oh um…" I looked over at Riley, his eyes were glued onto the screen of his laptop and his ears were stuffed with headphones. Seeing as he took no notice I continued, "If we're here in the morning, we're here, I guess. If not, I'll leave you a note."

"That's fine." Abigail yawned and then smiled, "Sleep well then."

Turning she left the room and Ben walked closer to where I sat, placing the book he had been reading back onto the shelf. 

"Is he all right?" Ben motioned over towards Riley and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah. You know how he is. His computer malfunctions and it's the end of the world." I smiled, suddenly becoming interested in the fabric on the couch. My fingers traced the little lines, allowing me to not have to make eye contact with Riley's best friend. I just couldn't for some reason. 

"Tell him I'm sorry, will you? I'll have a talk with him in the morning. You two really should take advantage of the guest rooms. They don't get used as often now that Riley has… you."

My finger stopped tracing.

"I mean," Ben cleared his throat, "It's a good thing… for him… to be home."

I let out an exasperated sigh and looked up to meet his eyes, "What?"

It was Ben's turn to sigh, "Riley hasn't really ever had anyone to fit in with. I know he doesn't get what I'm saying half the time. He's loyal though, and he tries real hard. I'm sure he's disappointed that today's discovery was a false alarm. Deep down, he loves this stuff."

I swallowed back emotion that I couldn't quite understand, "I'm sure he does."

Ben placed a reassuring hand on my arm, "Don't worry. Give the kid a chance. It'll get better."

I smiled.

"It's not always easy with Riley."

"Thanks Ben."

"Anytime… so… good night then?" 

"Good Night." 

I watched the tall, dignified man leave the room. I couldn't help but feel so lucky. Benjamin Franklin Gates was a good man, and his words had brought me comfort that I hadn't even realized that I needed. 

I became entranced with a candle that was burning on the table in front of me, and slowly I drifted off.

I must have slept for about two hours because when I awoke the wick of the candle had burned down considerably and all was very still in the house. I blinked a few times and sat up straight, looking around to remember where I was. 

Riley had fallen asleep in his chair. I stood up and stretched my tired limbs. How on earth can he sleep like that? I laughed as I walked towards him. His head was leaning so far back I swear it could fall off. His chair was also dangerously near toppling over. I stepped up behind him and removed the glasses that had slid onto his forehead.

I smiled, gently touching his cheek. I traced the outline of his features with my finger softly. He stirred and let out a snore, and crinkled his nose. Cute. Knowing he would have to wake up and go upstairs I began to play with his hair, tickling the back of his neck with my nails. Riley didn't budge; there's NO way I can carry him up all those stairs. I laughed softly and leaned down running my hands down his sides to tickle his ribs. Nothing. My face was so close to his I could feel his breath on my lips. Only an inch or two separated us. I inhaled nervously. What I didn't notice was the hand slowly lifting up towards the back of my neck. Before I realized what was happening, my head was pulled down against Riley's and our lips touched. He kissed me in that upside down state for a second, and then broke out in laughter.

"I'm sorry," He laughed with his lips against mine, "I couldn't help it."

"RILEY!" I laughed, and playfully punched his arm. 

"HA! C'mere." Riley grabbed my hand, and swiveled around in his chair to face me, "Everything is just fine."

"Fine?" I questioned.

"Yes." He reached up and touched my nose, "I mean… about earlier. I just hate feeling like I let everyone down today… Ben was so excited when I got here. So hopeful."

I reached out and rubbed his shoulders, "You've been working so hard, Riley. Ben doesn't blame you for this."

"Yeah. My computer is evil. It malfunctioned. It's the one with the problem!"

"I can not believe you just said that!" I reached out and stroked the keyboard. "You hurt its feelings. Say you're sorry."

Riley grinned, "You know – someone has been spending way too much time with me. You start sayin' things like that, and I promise you'll wind up in some windowless cubicle punching numbers someday!" 

I bent down and kissed his nose, "I learned from the best."

"You're beautiful…" He whispered with his eyes closed.

Grinning, I stood up straight, "Come on silly; let's get you to your bed."

* * *

**A/N: Soooo you like? REVIEW!**


	8. Saturation

Hey everyone. Sorry it's been SO long since I've updated. I finally finished my semester of college and then moved back home to Iowa where I have been insanely busy with other stuff. BUT, I have not forgotten about "Rileyisms" or all of my readers. I want you to know I'll keep going with this story until it is finished even though it's taken me so long sometimes. Ah. BUT, I have recently bought the National Treasure: Book of Secrets DVD and can I just say I love MR. RILEY even MORE now? AHHH. Inspiring. So, here's a somewhat short chapter for you all but I had to write SOMETHING for you... I know it's definitely not my best chapter but I shall return. I promise. REVIEW - it helps! Thanks, and lots of love.

* * *

Sunday morning came warm and beautiful in the Gates' … estate. I smiled, I couldn't get used to calling it that. Compared to what Riley and I lived in – it was almost unbelievable. Didn't matter though, there was something cozy about Riley's apartment… and I couldn't help but laugh when I thought about how much time I spent there compared to my OWN apartment. I needed to at least move closer to Riley, I spent all my time downtown anyway – at the Library of Congress or George Washington University, which is where I was currently attending school. It really made no sense to live where I did. I smiled, I could smell breakfast cooking. Bacon. Probably Riley's idea. He loved a big ole breakfast on Sunday mornings. The sunlight seeped through the lace curtains, adding a touch of brightness to everything. I didn't have any more clothes to wear today, well, not new ones. Luckily Abigail had let me do a load of laundry the night before and grinning, I noticed it all folded on a chair in the corner. I walked over and was surprised to see a little note on it. All it said was: "Hey. Abigail says there are a couple of shirts in the dresser if you're sick of wearing the same thing." Underneath the message were a drawn heart shape and the name "Riley." What a perfect way to start a day.

**A Short While Later **

Upon entering the kitchen I was enveloped in the delicious smells of Sunday morning "Riley-style." Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice were all in the works. Riley was sitting on the counter, occasionally flipping a pancake, but mostly just using the spatula as a way to order Abigail around the kitchen.

I laughed at the all too familiar sight. "Oh, now he's bossing YOU around instead of me…?"

Abigail looked up somewhat flustered, "Thank goodness you're here. He won't shut up."

Riley laughed, "Hah. But you see Abigail? For once it's not YOU being told to shut up. Mwhahaha."

Abigail let out a huff, "Here." She handed me a gigantic wooden spoon. "You deal with him."

I smiled at her warmly, while keeping my eyes fixed upon Riley, "With pleasure." I leaned closer to her ear, "I'll beat him with this spoon."

"DO IT." She whispered hastily, and hurried out of the room.

I shot Riley a firm look, "Now Mr. Poole. Why are you torturing dear Abigail? She has done nothing but be kind to you and I. She even let me borrow this shirt."

I spun around to model my jeans, pink tee-shirt, and flip flops.

Riley bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing, "You're weird."

"What?" I pouted and looked towards him.

"Aw, come on…" He held open his arms, and a cheesy grin spread across his face.

I slowly scooted towards him.

"Do you think I have all day?" Riley waved the spatula mockingly in the air.

Finally I stood in front of where he sat on the counter, "Be nice."

"I am."

"HA!" I smirked, and looked up into his eyes, "You got batter in your hair."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes. Boy was impossible. I reached up to his hair and began to pull it off. "Did you shower yet?"

"Mmmhmm…" Riley answered, his eyes closed.

"And you're already a mess."

"Mmmhmm…"

"Did you have a talk with Ben?"

"Mmmhmm…"

"RILEY!"

His eyes flew open, "What?"

"You!! STOP!!... ….. Here… flip the pancakes!" I demanded, but when he didn't budge I laughed, "Fine. I'll do it." I set the wooden spoon down and yanked the spatula out of his hands.

I still stood in front of him as I reached over and delicately turned the pancakes. "These look really good."

Riley grinned proudly, "They're amazing."

I slightly smiled, setting the spatula down next to the spoon. I felt my stomach twist with all too familiar butterflies as my eyes wandered down to his hands. I was simply mesmerized with every bit of him. To me, Riley was like a subject in school I would have gladly studied for hours on end. I found every single detail fascinating and totally enthralling. I soaked him up like a thirsty sponge. I loved his brain, his physical stature, his many smiles, his hands, his hair, his… everything. His whole person.

Admitting this all to myself was surely draining. I never expected it. I felt that at any moment things would just go back to how they were before my life had become so saturated with him. I wanted to cry at the thought.

I reached out and slid my hand on top of his where it had been resting on the counter.

"Oh, hello." He said, speaking with a British accent. He looked down at his hand, which I began to rub.

I looked straight at his chest, lightly smiling at the picture of Mario staring back at me. "You know…" I began, "It's been a year."

"A year?" Riley raised the arm I was not controlling towards my head, and played with my bangs. "Since what?"

I smiled, still looking straight ahead, "Since we met. Remember it was the President's Day celebration at the Library. Today's April 12th… so yeah…I guess it's been OVER a year now."

Riley's hand wandered down the side of my face until he was able to lift my chin, he tilted it so he could look directly into my eyes. Licking his lips he whispered, "Best year ever."

Without another word, he kissed me gently, his warm arms enveloping my body. It only lasted a few seconds – but it was a kiss I wouldn't forget for so many reasons. The sweetness of it. The sunlight on his hair that seeped through the high windows. His strong hands rubbing up and down my back. His soft lips. The smell of breakfast in this beautiful place.

"Ahem."

Riley and I separated and looked towards the doorway. Ben stood there, his mouth agape. Abigail, next to his side, had a small smirk on her lips.

"Hi?" I questioned, beginning to giggle.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ben asked, looking back and forth between Riley and I.

Riley hopped off the counter and laughed, "Well. YES. Now if you wouldn't mind…" Riley brought my head towards his again and we both burst into laughter.

I picked up the wooden spoon and smacked Riley's butt with it lightly. "Get the breakfast on the table – you!"

The four of us sat and ate with pleasure, enjoying one another's company. By the smile on Riley's face it was if all the not-so-happy memories of the night before had disappeared. He was back to his usual shenanigans.

"So… Abigail was reminding me about the annual Easter egg roll at the White House…" Riley began, his words taking on a bit of a sarcastic tone.

Abigail immediately chimed in, "It really is so sweet, Kate. I think you would love it, and usually the cherry blossoms are blooming around the same time."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Riley roll his eyes at Ben.

"Aw c'mon Riley, you were the one who first brought that event to our attention in the first place, remember?"

Riley shook his head, "That was because there was TREASURE involved. Besides, how can you even show your face there again after everything we did? Secret service will think we're at it again."

"Maybe we are," Ben stated.

Riley opened his mouth to protest, but found no words.

"I think it sounds like fun, and Abigail's right – the blossoms will be beautiful." I chimed in, flashing my best smile towards Riley.

"Thrilling." Riley scoffed.

**Later That Night**

"Can you drop me off at my place?"

I watched Riley breathe in deeply, "Yeah, sure. Though I don't really feel good about it."

"Figure the aliens have taken over my apartment in the last couple days?" I teased, reaching over to pat his knee.

Riley shot me a sarcastic glance, "Cute one."

The Ferrari sped along quickly and I was relieved to finally be going home to my apartment. I needed MY clothes, MY bed and I had a meeting with my publisher the following morning. It would be nice to get into a routine again, even though the weekend had been nothing but wonderful. I glanced at Riley, his eyes looked tired and yet he seemed full of energy. Where does he get it from?

"This is my exit," I offered, motioning towards the sign.

"Yeah. Yeah."

Finally, we found ourselves parked out in front of my apartment. "Do you want me to pick you up in the morning?" Riley asked, looking at the clock which blinked 1:00AM.

"No Riles, you need to get some sleep and I'll just meet you for lunch or something? Can you make it back to your place?"

"Yeah. I need to do some work anyway."

"Up to something good?"

"Aren't I always?" His head turned my way, and the smile playing on his lips was so adorable.

I breathed deeply, and realized that for the first time I TRULY didn't know if I could STAND being without him – even just to sleep in my own apartment.


	9. Nerves

**FINALLY. I am FINALLY updating this and I REALLY hope I haven't lost my loyal readers. This chapter probably isn't all that I would have hoped it to be but it is so mean of me to keep you all waiting months to read more. So, here I am ...and I hope I can finish Rileyisms soon - and I hope you all still love it. PLEASE REVIEW??**

* * *

Nerves. I felt sick to my stomach. My first "important" publishing meeting had turned out to be a total brain meltdown for me. NOT because I wasn't prepared. My manuscript was all written out to the best of my ability. I did my research and had confidence the material I wrote about made sense and was true. I had a passion for history, conspiracies and other Riley inspired muses that no one could deny.

But, I couldn't do it.

Regnery Publishing loved it. They thought it was brilliant. They thought I had class and that a book like mine should sell just fine. They offered me a good cut on the deal – and even opportunities to travel and promote it… I would go to NYC. A place I had ALWAYS wanted to travel to – but never really had the time or means whereby to do it.

So what was my DEAL?

As I left my meeting I sent Riley a text that simply stated: No go. I need you. Meet me at Le Bon Cafe asap?

It was slightly cryptic but most things were between Riley and I. After the weekend I had just been through with him though, I knew that he was my ONLY comfort.

I sat drinking my lemonade, taking in the sights of busy downtown D.C. I honestly couldn't imagine where all these people were going as they maneuvered the sidewalks in a hasty fashion. I wondered if I was the only one who stopped and noticed the beautiful spring flowers blooming around me. They sure smelled good.

I sipped more lemonade and twirled my pen nervously in my fingers. Where ARE you Riley? I thought to myself. I was growing impatient, and I wasn't normally the type to behave that way.

I was ecstatic when I finally saw him coming into view.

Riley hustled over to my side, "Hey. I got here as quick as I could." He stooped down and kissed my cheek before taking a seat across from me.

"You hungry?" He looked around and then back into my eyes, "Kate…"

I bit my lip and began playing with my straw, "I couldn't do it. Riley, it's your world… not mine. These ideas I have written are all based on what I have learned from being with you this past year…" I stopped short, feeling my eyes sting with tears. "It's the sequel to the book YOU should write. It's yours."

"Katie…now we talked about this— I told you-- " Riley began to protest but I cut him off.

"I know how it sounds to you. It's ridiculous - I shouldn't feel this way. It was a DREAM of mine to get published – especially about something that I TRULY do love and care about. But, I never thought I would feel this way… guilty about taking some of your glory away. Riley. I simply MUST feel right about this before I accept any offer that Regnery gives me." I bit my bottom lip and blinked away a single tear that slid down my cheek, "Riles…" I grabbed his hand across the table, "You're a part of every thought that is in that book."

I watched as he straightened himself in his chair, licking his lips, clearly uncomfortable trying to find the words to say which would make everything better. I wondered what he would come up with. How on earth could he possibly make my feelings of inadequacy go away?

"Kate…" He began, his grip on my hand tightening, "I need to tell you something."

Riley had opted for contacts today, and somehow the intensity his blue eyes held made my heart beat a little faster though I had no idea what was to come next.

Riley took his free hand and ran it down my cheek, "You… are so much a part of me now. Kate, I think… Look, I have faith in you to write something amazing. I believe in you. I know you want this."

I opened my mouth to respond, but I felt my throat tighten with emotion. Riley was far better to me than I could even imagine. There were so many things I wanted to say to him. I wanted to take him in my arms and confess my love and adoration… but, I couldn't. It STILL wasn't the time.

I blinked slowly. I think the look on my face told Riley everything.

He winked and said, "Would you like some bacon or ham perhaps?"

The corners of my mouth curved into a smile, as a small giggle escaped, that was just so like him. As much as I wanted to stay upset, it seemed impossible. Just being in his presence seemed to make almost everything better.

-- A Few Days Later --

I watched as rain pelted against the window, the sun was completely hidden behind dark clouds. Hah. So much for accomplishing anything today. It didn't seem to matter though. I was content lying on the floor on my stomach. My laptop, books and pictures scattered all around.

Riley approached me from behind, I could tell it was him by the way his footsteps fell on the tile. Was I really THAT crazy that I had actually MEMORIZED how he walked? Wow, I must have it bad.

"Mm, hey beautiful." Riley's voice was husky, and sort of… umm, well, sexy? Oh, crap. I couldn't help but laugh silently about that one.

"What's so funny?" He asked, flopping onto the floor next to me. He lied down on his back, staring up into my eyes.

I shook my head and smiled, "Nothin' – hey, did you get new glasses?"

I watched as he took his glasses off and placed them on the heap of papers next to us. He then proceeded to rub his tired, glazed over looking eyes. "No. Those are a backup pair."

"Been on the computer a lot?"

"Oh yeah. Ben's got me workin' on some new, how shall I say this, projects?"

"Haaaah. Another treasure hunt, I presume?" I questioned, playfully poking his stomach.

"Maaaayyybeeee." The way carried out the vowels made me laugh again.

Thunder rolled outside and rain seemed to beat against the windows without respite.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him – I thought silently about how much I would love to never leave this floor where we could be so close. I wanted to be near him forever. With these thoughts and my heart pounding, I leaned down and brushed my lips against his. He tenderly kissed me back, running a hand through my hair.

"Mm, Riley… how… I love… you." I stuttered between kisses. The words were spoken before I had a real chance to think about it. In an instant the secret I had been trying to keep… the feelings I had felt about my BEST friend… were brought to the surface. The two of us were silent, I sat up and looked down at him – he still lay flat on his back – his hand resting on his stomach.

What I felt was so intense. I felt my eyes starting to burn, my throat squeezed shut... Riley blinked slowly two or three times and then sat up on his knees facing me.

To my surprise, he smiled – WIDE - and began to laugh. HE WAS LAUGHING AT ME!! And it wasn't a laugh of disgust or disbelief – it was joyful, ecstatic laughter.

"Ahahaha… Oh Kate. You should see your face." He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me close.

I squeaked out a small giggle, "But…" I thought about it, I probably looked like an emotional wreck. I felt my cheeks burn and I knew I was blushing.

"Katie," He cupped my face in his hands, "I love you too," He kissed me softly, "I think I always have."

Complete contentment and joy was all we felt the rest of that night. We cuddled on the floor, the rain pouring outside, and our laptops side by side – the secret I had held onto for so long was finally out. Finally, I could breathe.


End file.
